


Stacks of Green

by maxcellwire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2015 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxcellwire/pseuds/maxcellwire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Playing Games<br/>America and China get typically competitive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacks of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Quite openly inspired by stirringwind's wonderful money pair art

“Ha! So now I own seven properties, including Park Place and Marvin Gardens, and that’s just in twenty minutes! Your call, bro.”

“Naïve little boy, you think you can beat me with that alone? I’ve got three houses on each property within the green section. Now how about paying me that $900 rent and then we’ll see who’s winning, hm?”

“That’s not fair!” America whined. “Surely you’re breaking the rules. How could you possibly have bought nine houses already?!”

“It’s possible when you’re me, Jailbait,” China smirked, rolling the die and purring with satisfaction. “There, I passed Go. I’ll have another $200, please.”

America grumbled, toying with the idea of refusing to hand the money over.

“This is ridiculous. I’m practically giving the game away now.”

He sighed, pouting at the sorry state of his position on the gameboard. He had thought he was doing well, but somehow China had managed to collect so many properties in just a few moves. If America hadn’t insisted on being the banker and guarding the cards with his very life, he would’ve said that China was pilfering the money for himself.

Alas, no. It seemed like today was not his day, nor was it ever. He never won this game, even though he’d come close quite a few times, and France always insisted they play it at Christmas, only because he always won and it made England furious.

“That‘s why you need to learn some strategy. You just rush into everything and don’t think of the consequences,” China explained, moving his little metal hat forward a few spaces. “You just buy random properties all over the place and think you’ll get more money by expanding everywhere, but you don’t pay enough attention to what you already have. And then you run out of money and need to borrow it from other people, and then you get into trouble.”

China sat back, arms folded across his chest, shooting America a pointed look.

“I don’t think that’s a fair judgement. It’s not like you and the rest of the world haven’t done exactly the same before. $8 for Connecticut Avenue.”

The money was passed. China’s satisfied smirk didn’t leave his lips. America narrowed his eyes in concentration as he rolled the die, willing for some kind of divine aid to save him from his peril.

A 2. He shuffled his little car two spaces, knowing deep down that he wouldn’t escape China’s eagle eyes.

“And that’s another $1000, thank you very much.” China placed the bills on the large pile that was accumulating by his knee. “The rest of the world isn’t overdrawn as you, though, because they don’t waste their money trying to prove things by building the world’s tallest towers or whatever else you fritter away your money on.”

China picked up a card and closed his eyes in resignation.

“Looks like you’re the jailbait now,” America joked with a gleeful grin. “That’s what you get for pretending that the Shanghai Tower doesn’t exist. You think I would forget that?”

“Oh goodness me, however will I pay the £50 bail…” China rolled his eyes, patiently awaiting America’s turn. The metal car passed Go and America purchased another property, winking as he did so.

“This is my technique, you see. Now I won’t land on any of your properties because they’re all on one area of the board. Expansion is better.”

As China’s $50 was returned to the bank, he deftly hopped over all of America’s properties, buying up another so that America couldn’t get a monopoly. His smile was hidden by his hair falling around his face.

“Shit, that’s not fair!” America hissed. “Why are you doing this to me? I’m trying hard at least.”

“Unfortunately, trying hard isn’t good enough,” China said wryly, fanning himself with a handful of money and watching America’s eyes following his movements. “The world is competitive, don’t you know? You’re the one who breeds all these capitalist pigs, after all.”

“And you’re the one who feeds them all.”

China glanced sideways at America, catching the glint in his eyes, and his lips twisted at the corners.

“My, the boy really is growing up. Don’t tell Opium how mature you’ve grown or he’ll put you under lock and key.”

America laughed, the gameboard now little more than a distraction beside him as he leant forward.

“Believe me, I have no intention of letting him know what I get up to. I’d rather spare myself the lecture, and the comparison besides. I don’t doubt that he’s slept with you as well.”

China made an unimpressed noise in the back of his throat.

“You insult me, I’d never stoop so low!” he denied.

“No? Never, in all your 4000 years?”

“Never. You don’t see me getting on my knees, do you?”

“You say that now…” America left the statement hanging, one eyebrow arched provocatively. China laughed dryly.

“Boy, you’d have to pay me back that $1.3trillion before I’d even consider it.”

“Well then.” America tipped the box over, thousands of dollars in paper money fluttering at China’s feet, crinkling under America’s knees as he leant in for a kiss. “Will this do?”

**Author's Note:**

> I should think it's pretty obvious that I'm terrible at Monopoly haha


End file.
